


Mind over matter

by lollipop_swirls



Series: Nadir [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi observes Armin's questioning after the Battle of Trost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind over matter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt table three > prompt 001 Finger  
> this was meant to be a drabble

Armin sat in silence and listened to the MP talk at him, listing accusation after accusation; it was all very compelling, apart from the fact that not a word of it was true. He was still reeling from the fact that Eren was able to turn into a Titan, he just couldn't get them to believe that he hadn't known it all along - they were convinced he knew more than he did and that he was wilfully hiding it from them.

"Do you know the punishment for harbouring such a dangerous delinquent?"

"Sir, I - "

There was a sudden rap of knuckles on the door, and Armin flinched.

"Who's there?" 

The door opened letting in a shaft of light that seemed just a bit too bright in the dull gloom of the interrogation room; Armin squinted his eyes to see who it was.

"Captain Levi," the MP stood up. "We weren't expecting you."

"I have only now been given permission to sit in on your questioning," 

"I see,"

"Please continue, I'm just going to sit here and listen."

"As you wish, sir."

The MP looked distinctly put out by having a superior officer in the room, but he had nothing on Armin, who almost visibly shrank into himself, willing the floor to open and swallow him whole. Not counting the last few hours, the last time he'd seen Captain Levi was in the small hours of the morning on the 104th training field.

His heartbeat sped up uncomfortably and he looked at his hands on the table in front of him.

"So, you say you had no idea before today that Eren Jeager was able to transform into a Titan?"

"I didn't know,"

"He kept it hidden even from his closest friends?"

"I don't think Eren knew either."

The MP huffed again and all but rolled his eyes; they had, after all, been over this same thing for hours.

"Let me see your notes," Levi said to the transcriber, who quickly shuffled the pages together and handed them over.

"Mr Arlert, there is no denying that you are a clever young man," the MP said tactfully. "Don't you think it would be easier if you cooperated?"

"I have answered all of your questions honestly," Armin bit back. "Several times now."

The MP stood up irritably: "I'll be back shortly."

Armin watched him leave the room, starting to feel a little lightheaded from all the adrenaline in his bloodstream.

There was silence apart from the occasional flick of a page as Levi finished one and moved onto the next.

Armin tried not to stare at him, and failed miserably

"It was your plan that got the trainees safely out of Trost HQ?"

"Sir,"

Levi continued to read, tapping his right index finger quickly on the table top; Armin hadn't noticed it before but now that he had he couldn't drag his gaze away. It was almost fast enough to match the speed of his own heartbeat. 

"It was your plan to use the Shifter to block the hole in the Wall?"

It was the first time Armin had heard the term, and it took him a moment to realise that Levi was talking about Eren.

"Sir,"

The tapping of his finger didn't seem as fast now.

"Commander Pixis has spoken highly of you."

Armin felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the thought of such a high-ranking officer complimenting him. 

"According to another report I have read, you managed to break the Shifter from his faint, how did you do that, when the girl couldn't?"

'The girl' being Mikasa he presumed.

"We've been friends for a long time, we have the same - - dreams, I suppose."

"You asked the right questions at the right time, hmm?"

Armin nodded, his gaze still absently focused on Levi's finger, now tapping at a very steady beat on the table top.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Armin looked up at him in surprise, only then realising that his own heartbeat now matched the tapping of the Levi's finger.

"Yes," he replied in wonder.

"Good," Levi stated. "They are trying to get you to this state where you slip up, either through tiredness or fear; you need to remain calm and keep repeating the same answers you have given from the start, do you understand?"

"Yes." Armin repeated.

"They will have to let you go soon. Erwin is pushing for it."

Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion --- Armin, once again, felt his cheeks burn.

Levi stood up and handed the papers back to the transcriber: "I trust you haven't documented any of that?"

"Any of what, sir?"

"Keep it that way." Levi's tone held just a hint of warning, he turned back to Armin. "I think you could be quite an asset to the Scouting Legion - and not only because you can influence the Shifter."

That made it sound like Armin had some kind of control over Eren, which only served to make him feel awkward.

"Thank you, sir."

Levi stared at him for a moment longer than was normally acceptable and Armin thought he was about to say something else when the door opened and the MP strode back in.

"Are you going so soon, Captain?"

"Yes, but you will be hearing from Commander Dok soon."

The MP paled, visibly. 

"Good day,"

"Sir."

Levi left the room as gracefully as he'd entered it.

The MP scowled as he sank back into his chair and glared at Armin: "What a fucking prick."

Armin didn't answer, but it must have been obvious from his silence what he thought.

"So, Armin, tell me about the basement again?"

~*~


End file.
